1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to polymeric hose constructions and in particular to such hose constructions comprised of a flexible corrugated hose which is covered with an outer reinforcing and protective sleeve in the form of a stockinet.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known in the art to make a polymeric hose with corrugations throughout its length in an effort to provide such hose with high flexibility. However, the performance characteristics of such a corrugated hose are not optimum. It is also known to provide a corrugated hose with a fabric outer sleeve or stockinet of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,185,182 in an effort to increase the fluid pressure resistance and external wear resistance of such hose.
However, the stockinet disclosed in this patent is fastened to the inner corrugated hose substantially along the entire length of the stockinet and hose whereby the cost of the resulting hose construction is unnecessarily increased.
It is also known in the art to provide a vacuum cleaner hose assembly comprised of a substantially corrugated flexible vacuum hose and electrical wires extending along the hose and as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,697. However, the type of vacuum cleaner hose assembly disclosed in this patent is comparatively expensive.